mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Peach
:Not what you were looking for? See Princess Peach (disambiguation). |gender = Female |status = Alive |occupations = Ruler of Mushroom Kingdom |homeland = Peach's Castle, Mushroom Kingdom |race = Human |forms = |family = Mushroom King |friends =Luigi (Friend) Princess Daisy (Best Friend) Princess Rosalina (Friend) Luma (Friend) Yoshi (Friend) Birdo (Friend) Mario (friend/love interest) Toad (friend/servant) Toadette Toadsworth |enemies =Bowser Bowser Jr. The Koopalings |revenue = |creator = }} Princess Peach (プリンセスピーチ, Purinsesupīchi) also known as Princess Peach Toadstool '''or just '''Peach, is the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. She is the damsel-in-distress in most of the Mario games. She has a love for the color pink, as almost all of her dresses have a shade of the color. She is named after a fruit in the real world, and also one that appears occasionally in RPGS, the Peachy Peach. She first appears in Super Mario Bros. and has since appeared in most subsequent games, in which she is usually kidnapped by Bowser. Princess Peach is occasionally a key supporting character of the plot, and sometimes a playable character. Her most notable appearance is as the heroine of Super Princess Peach. She has also shown her fighting abilities in Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Super Paper Mario, Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Princess Peach's first game as the main character, Super Princess Peach, has been released worldwide on February 27, 2006. She has also gone through many voice actresses and is currently voiced by Samantha Kelly. She has an affinity for the color pink and has been shown to be a ladylike, kind and very beautiful monarch. Princess Peach resides in her castle along with many Toads who tend to her. She sometimes is about to get her kingdom often attacked by the Koopa Army, lead by King Bowser Koopa. Princess Peach is portrayed as Mario and Bowser's love interest. She also has a special relationship with Princess Daisy, and is a good friend of Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, and Toadette. She has appeared in many sport titles as well as other spin-offs. In addition, she is almost always playable in spin-off tournaments, such as Mario Hoops 3-on-3. As aforementioned, Bowser has also shown to be in love with her in several games, and some of his attempts to kidnap her are so that he can marry her and make her his queen. Creation and development Princess Peach's initial appearance was drawn by Shigeru Miyamoto. Miyamoto has later asked Yōichi Kotabe to redraw Princess Peach with his instructions. He has asked Kotabe to draw her eyes to be "a little cat-like" and that she should look "stubborn, but cute". With Kotabe's influence, Princess Peach changed considerably throughout her gaming history. Like most human characters in the Mario franchise, Peach has blue eyes. Her blonde hair (initially red or brown in NES games, resulting in the DiC cartoons depicting her as a redhead) reaches her waist in length, which usually sees her put it into a ponytail for most of her more active appearances. In terms of height, the only human characters to be taller than her are Pauline, Waluigi, and Rosalina (though Pauline may actually be slightly shorter due to the first damsel in distress wearing higher heels). Her primary outfit consists of a long pink dress with a ring at the bottom, pink panniers, short puffy sleeves, a raised collar, and a sapphire brooch set in gold. Accompanying it are a golden crown with four jewels on it, white evening gloves that reach past her elbows, and deep pink high heel pumps that usually go unseen unless one were to look at the correct angle or she does her primary victory pose in Mario Party 4-6, and, in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl a pair of pink bloomers. This look replaces her original dress, which was a darker pink from much closer to her waist; in the DiC cartoon Adventured of Super Mario Bros. 3 episode "Mind Your Mummy Mommy, Mario" she wore blue high heels as seen when running to a stolen mummy case. Due to her normal outfit consisting of a long dress and high heels, Peach has a number of alternate outfits for a variety of situations. Her primary two are a pink athletic minidress or a pink tank top and shorts (the latter based on Princess Daisy's primary sports wear); both are paired with white bobby socks and primarily-pink tennis shoes along with her usual jewelry and a blue hairtie keeping her hair in a ponytail. Other, more specifically-oriented outfits include a pink nurse outfit with matching sandals (Dr. Mario), a pink and white biker suit (Mario Kart Wii and both versions of Mario Kart 8, Daisy and Rosalina also receiving their own in their respective color schemes; for some strange reason Wario doesn't use his WarioWare-origin biker outfit himself under the same circumstances), a sleeveless, lighter pink version of her normal dress (Super Mario Sunshine, the sleevelessness along with a lack of her usual gloves being due to Isle Delfino's tropical setting), a pink leotard doubling as a one-piece swimsuit (summer editions of the Mario & Sonic series), a pink minidress with dark pink tights along with white gloves and ankle boots (winter editions of the Mario & Sonic series), and perhaps her most risque outfit, a pink midriff-baring crop top (with a white number 10 on both sides, small in front under her emblem and large on the back under her (also in white) name) and shorts (Super Mario Strikers, the sequel adding protective pink battle armor over it). History ''Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros.'' is the first game that Princess Peach (then called Princess Toadstool) appears in. When Bowser kidnaps her and invades the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario arrives in hot pursuit of the Koopa King. She isn't playable in this game. Throughout the game, Mario is told she is in another castle than her previous one, but by the end of the game she is saved. At the ending she says thank you to Mario when he rescues her. She then tells him the quest is over and presents him with a new one with a higher degree of difficulty. In this game, she has red hair instead of her usual blond. ''Super Mario Bros. 2 In the sequel to her first appearance, Princess Toadstool, along with Mario, Luigi, and Toad, were chosen by the Subcon species to save the Dream Land by the evil Wart and his henchmen. This is the first time that Princess Toadstool is a playable character. Though Princess Toadstool seems to be the slowest and weakest amongst the four, her difference in gameplay is her ability to flutter in the air for a short period time, a little similar to the one performed by Yoshi, however Yoshi can go upwards for a few seconds whilst 'flutter jumping'. Ludwig von Koopa can also do this trick. Super Mario Bros. 3 In the sequel to her first playable appearance, Bowser attempts to take over the Mushroom Kingdom again. Instead Bowser (King Koopa) manages to kidnap the Kings and Guards of the Kingdom with the help of the Koopalings leaving the princess helpless. She then asks Mario and Luigi to save them. Near the end, Princess Toadstool ends up being kidnapped by Bowser again, leaving Mario and Luigi to save her too. At the end, everyone is saved and Toadstool played a little joke on the Mario Brothers by saying ''"Thank you, but our princess is in another castle! ... Just kidding!" referencing the Toads' often used quote in Super Mario Bros. as Nintendo knew it was a famous quote. ''Super Mario World In this third sequel, she flies in a hot air balloon to Dinosaur Land for a vacation with Mario and Luigi. When they arrived, they found out Bowser was there too when he kidnaps Princess Toadstool again. The Mario's with their new friend Yoshi traveled through the different areas of Dinosaur Land battling Bowser's troops and Koopalings until they reached his castle and fought him on the roof. After hitting him with his Mechakoopas six times, Bowser drops Toadstool from his flying Koopa Clown Car and is sent spinning out of control into the distance. Super Mario 64 In ''Super Mario 64, Princess Toadstool (or Peach as she is called for the second time in the western world since Yoshi's Safari introduced it) invites Mario to her castle to eat some cake she had baked, but once Mario arrives, it is revealed that Princess Toadstool had been kidnapped by Bowser once again, and that many stars found inside of paintings (which can be jumped into, revealing episodes for a stage) must be restored in order to make progress in the game. In the end, Bowser gets the power of all the stars, and Mario must defeat Bowser in order to free Princess Toadstool. In the end, Peach gets saved and thanks Mario, inviting him to eat some of her cake. In the DS remake, the story is the same except with Wario, Yoshi, and Luigi. ''Super Mario Sunshine In ''Super Mario Sunshine, Princess Peach, along with Mario and Toadsworth, take a vacation to Isle Delfino. In an advertisement video on the plane taking them to Isle Delfino, Princess Peach discovers a shadow that looks exactly like Mario, holding a paint brush. But Mario and Toadsworth aren't aware of the shadow, considering the fact they were too caught up in the great things they saw in the advertisement video. When arriving, a mysterious goo called Goop was found on the runway. Mario finds a talking, spraying robot called F.L.U.D.D. made by E. Gadd and uses it to spray away the Goop. Mario is then accused of making the mess in the first place (considering the fact that the real person who made the mess was an imposter of Mario) and is told he must clean up the mess. Later, Peach is kidnapped again by the imposter of Mario, named Shadow Mario. When Mario catches up with him, he must fight Mecha Bowser. After defeating it, Shadow Mario reveals his true form, being Bowser Jr., this game being his first to appear in. After explaining that the paint brush (which was the item being used to make this whole mess) was made by E. Gadd, and explaining that Bowser was once again behind this whole mess and had tricked Bowser Jr. into thinking Peach was his mother, Bowser Jr. takes Peach away, and Mario must go after her once again. Later, Mario finds Bowser Jr., still disguised as Shadow Mario, and defeats him. After this, a flood occurs at Delfino Plaza, making it possible for Mario to get into the volcano, called Corona Mountain. After finding Peach, Bowser, and Bowser Jr. in the volcano and defeating them, Mario gets Princess Peach back once again. This is the only time Princess Peach wears a dress with short sleeves. As a matter of fact, Princess Peach doesn't have any sleeves on her dress in this game. This is also the first time Princess Peach ever ties her hair up into a ponytail (which would be used in realistic situations where women in real life have their hair tied back such as in sporting and kart racing events) and the second time she has ever done her hair up with the first time being in All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros. where it was a Japanese cultural Shimada updo. ''Super Mario Galaxy In ''Super Mario Galaxy, Princess Peach's castle has been brought up into space by King Bowser Koopa, who wants poor Princess Peach to rule the universe with King Bowser Koopa. She gets taken into Outer Space, along with many of the Toads, and Mario takes it upon himself to go progress through different galaxies to save her. Sometimes, she sends letters containing 1-up Mushrooms to the Comet Observatory. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, like most of the other games, Princess Peach is kidnapped by King Bowser Koopa once again after his kids, hidden in a giant cake, take her away. Mario has to go through different Worlds in order to save her. When he saves her, she is found in a little cage. After this, the two fly away in a little hot air balloon. Originally, Princess Peach is planned to be a playable character in the game, but Nintendo apparently can't afford the extra programming of her dress, and decided to scrap the idea. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 In ''Super Mario Galaxy 2, Princess Peach asks Mario to come eat cake with her while they watch the stars. But when Mario arrives at the castle, he sees King Bowser Koopa in a huge form holding Princess Peach, saying that maybe she would bake a huge cake for him, and wanting to create a huge empire that was more "me-sized." After this, he takes her away, and Mario is left to chase after King Bowser Koopa and his son in order to get Princess Peach back, going through galaxies once again, and occasionally being sent 1-Up Mushrooms again. ''Super Mario 3D Land In ''Super Mario 3D Land, Princess Peach is kidnapped after a destructive storm destroyed the Tanooki Tree, according to a postcard. Mario travels to the end of the first segment of World 8 to rescue her, where he finds that it is but a cardboard cutout. King Bowser Koopa shows that he indeed has the true Princess, so he grabs her and runs to the end of the second part of World 8, where Mario rescues her after beating King Bowser Koopa for a second time. ''Super Mario 3D World'' Peach appears as a playable character in Super Mario 3D World. She retains her floating ability from Super Mario Bros. 2 in this game. Peach can use new powerups such as the Super Bell, and even use a Fire Flower to become Fire Peach. Other Appearances ''Paper Mario'' series ''Paper Mario'' In Paper Mario, she is once again captured by Bowser. He used his castle to lift hers into space using the star rod. Mario is defeated since King Bowser Koopa is invincible. In this game after each chapter, you can play as her. She goes through the castle with the help of Twink the star kid. She finds out where each new star spirit is and Twink tells Mario where to go. She and Twink also battle Kammy Koopa in the final Battle. Her wishes give enough power to Twink to beat Kammy and for the star spirits to undo the new King Bowser Koopa's Invincibility. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, she gets a magical treasure map to find a legendary treasure and she summons Mario to help. Though before he gets there she is this time captured by the X-Nauts because they need a host for the Shadow Queen. She is held in the X-Naut Fortress the Moon. She teams up with TEC-XX, the base's main computer, to try to escape the base and find out their real intentions. TEC fell in love with her, which is the reason it teamed up with her. In the final battle, the Shadow Queen uses Princess Peach's body to fight. When the Crystal Stars give Mario the power to hurt the Shadow Queen, Princess Peach gives Mario the rest of her power to restore his power. ''Super Paper Mario In ''Super Paper Mario, she is captured by Count Bleck along with Luigi, King Bowser Koopa, and most of Bowser's army. Count Bleck forces a marriage between King Bowser Koopa and Princess Peach to create the Chaos Heart. Peach is the first to be secretly released by Dimentio. She actually gets to join Mario in this game as the second of 4 heroes. Her abilities are using her parasol to fly, using it as a shield for infinite defense, and normal jumping. Her final battle is against Mimi, who insults her about always being rescued by Mario and Luigi. Peach gets mad and demands that the Mario Bros let her do this battle alone. When Mario is fighting Count Bleck and he is still invincible, she along with Luigi and Bowser show up and the Pure Hearts Start to work. She can be used to face the last two battles along with Bowser and Mario and is the best choice for people who want to 'play safe.' ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' Peach, by far, plays her smallest role in the Paper Mario series in Paper Mario: Sticker Star. She is seen in the very beginning celebrating the annual Sticker Fest to honor the arrival of the Sticker Comet. However, things get tense after Bowser touches the Sticker Comet and it is split into six Royal Stickers. It is revealed a little later that she was once again captured by Bowser. Peach is then again seen in the very end after Mario defeats Bowser and she concludes Sticker Fest. She then joins in with Mario in the parade. ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' Peach first appears in the intro of Paper Mario: Color Splash, where she hands Mario a postmarked colorless Toad. She then accompanies Mario on their voyage to Prism Island. After Mario meets Huey for the first time, Peach occupies a hotel room in Port Prisma and heals Mario whenever his HP is low. However, after Mario obtains the red Big Paint Star, she is kidnapped by Black Bowser. She then sends various Holo-Peaches to Mario as he progresses throughout his adventure. However, after a certain point, Black Bowser finds out what she is up to, and orders for her color to be drained. After beating Black Bowser and restoring him to his original form, Mario recolors Peach, and together they escape Black Bowser's Castle. Peach is later seen next to Mario at Port Prisma in the celebration of the return of the Paint Stars to Prism Island, cheering him up over the loss of Huey, saying that he would probably be watching over the island right then ''Mario Party'' series Princess Peach has appeared in every Mario Party game to date and has always been a playable character. In her game installment images, she is usually pictured with Princess Daisy or Mario. ''Mario Kart'' series in Mario Kart Wii.]] ''Super Mario Kart'' In Super Mario Kart, she wears her pink dress. She is the fourth lightest of all the racers and she and Yoshi both have the highest acceleration and good handling, but the lowest top speed. When she is computer-controlled in Grand Prix, she will lay a Poison Mushroom that will cause anyone to shrink while at their normal size if they hit it, but to grow back to their normal size when small (Toad uses it as well). ''Mario Kart 64 In ''Mario Kart 64 she was a lightweight. She wears her pink dress, and her hair moves when turning. She is the third lightest in the game and has the third highest top speed. Her home course is Royal Raceway (Peach Circuit in Japan), and this is also the first Mario Kart game where she has a home course. ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' In Mario Kart: Super Circuit, she is a lightweight like the previous game. Unlike the other games, she is lighter than Yoshi. Her home course is Peach Circuit, which itself is revamped for the first time. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! In ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Princess Peach is teamed up with Princess Daisy, Her default kart is the Heart Coach, and her special Item is the Heart. Her home course is Peach Beach. This is the first Mario Kart game where she wears her hair in a ponytail, but the second Mario Sports game where she wears her hair in a ponytail, and she wears her hair in a ponytail in subsequent Mario Kart games and other sports games as well. ''Mario Kart DS'' In Mario Kart DS, her karts are Royale, Standard PC, And Light Tripper. In Mission Mode, she has to race against King Boo. She is advanced at drifting corners and has average item use. Her home course is Peach Gardens. Also, her home course from Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Peach Circuit, reappears as a Retro Course. ''Mario Kart Wii'' Princess Peach appears in Mario Kart Wii as a medium weight, unlike the previous installments. Also, for the first time Princess Peach has an alternate costume when riding a motorcycle, the same as Princess Daisy and Rosalina. Her specialty is drifting. Princess Peach is a high-tier character for weak drifting, although sometimes this could cause a downfall, especially with bikes and racing on courses with tight turns causes Princess Peach to be at the bottom of the high tier. Peach Beach also returns as a Retro Course. ''Mario Kart 7'' Princess Peach appears in Mario Kart 7 as a playable character. Princess Peach is a lightweight in this game. Her home course in this game is a battle stage, called Sherbet Rink. Her two staff ghost courses are Cheep Cheep Beach and Wuhu Loop. ''Mario Kart 8'' ]] Princess Peach appears in Mario Kart 8 as a playable character. She is a medium weight in this game and retains her biker suit from Mario Kart Wii when riding a bike or an ATV. Her course, Royal Raceway makes an appearance as one of the retro tracks. ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' Princess Peach appears again in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, where she has the same attributes as in Mario Kart 8. Dress and Hairstyle in Mario Kart In her first three Mario Kart appearances, her dress was half light pink and half dark pink, it had a dark pink sash, and her hair was worn loose. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and later Mario Kart games, her dress is seven-eights light pink and one-eighth dark pink at the bottom, it has two dark pink panniers, and she now wears her hair in a ponytail with a blue hairband. Biker Outfit Even though she wears her gown in Mario Kart Wii, she also wears a pink jumpsuit with gloves and boots when riding motorbikes. The suit is white with pink vertical lines going down Princess Peach's arms and legs. Her accessories include a pink scarf, a pink belt with a white buckle and pink boots and gloves. Along with that accompanies her traditional jewelry. There is also a heart-shaped pattern on her back. Daisy and Rosalina also have a similar outfit design like Princess Peach's, but with different color schemes as a result. She wears the same biker outfit in Mario Kart 8. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Peach appears in the Nintendo crossover fighting series as the fourth Mario universe representative, as well as the second first character in Smash Bros. In the series, Peach primarily uses melee combat, but also utilizes unique special moves, which is based on Super Mario Bros 2. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Princess Peach's first playable appearance was in [[Su per Smash Bros. Melee]]. Her appearance is based off ''Super Mario 64, with a dress styled in a more detailed version of her first dress, that just had a dark pink line across her waist. Peach is voiced by Jen Taylor.'' ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Princess Peach returns as a playable starter character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Her design changes heavily in the game as her clothes are a lot more detailed and have complicated textures that resemble her current appearance. Peach is voiced by her current voice actor Samantha Kelly. Her moveset doesn't really change from the one in Melee beyond minor buffs/nerfs as well as aesthetic enhancements. Peach, like all veterans, received a Final Smash, Peach Blossom, where she lulls all opponents to sleep while summoning numerous healing peaches onto the battleground. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' Peach returns again in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as a starter character. She is rebalanced as a mix between her Melee and Brawl. Her general appearance from Brawl remains unchanged, but is brighter to match her appearance in Mario Kart 8 ''and ''Super Mario 3D World. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' '' artwork]] Princess Peach reappears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a female fighter classified 13. This game marks Princess Peach's first time to be an unlockable character due to being excluded from the characters that debuted in Super Smash Bros.''who are starting fighters. She is also the first fighter to be confirmed to have an echo fighter, Daisy. ''Mario & Sonic series Princess Peach has appeared in every Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games game to date, and is a playable character once again in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. In this game, she, along with Daisy, Blaze and Amy, have a separate costume to the regular one. ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, it was thought, at first, that Princess Peach's voice was stolen by Cackletta. However, it was soon revealed that Cackletta's plan to steal her voice is already heard and had Birdo take the bait instead. During the time Cackletta was stealing the fake Princess Peach's voice, the real Princess Peach was hiding nearby. After all is said and done, Queen Bean recommends taking Peach to Little Fungitown through Teehee Valley. Mario and Luigi must be careful not to let Peach get out of their sight or a Gritty Goomba will take her down into its lair. Trouble isn't over yet as large, tree-like monster confronts Peach. Mario and Luigi defeat the monster and Peach is safely taken to Little Fungitown where he sits in a small castle just nearby. However, Mario contracts a rare disease called Bean Fever and Peach forces Luigi to go out and get the Crabbie Grass. Unfortunately, when Luigi gets back, Peach is already captured by the newly formed Bowletta. Bowletta then sends a message to Beanbean Castle saying that Mario and Luigi must bring her the four shattered Beanstar pieces to Joke's End where they will do the exchange. However, Queen Bean suspects that Bowletta will try and keep both the Beanstar and Peach to herself and Toadsworth gives Mario and Luigi one of Peach's dresses. Mario and Luigi soon gather the Beanstar Pieces and they head to Joke's End but Fawful doesn't fall for the Fake Beanstar and takes the real one for himself. However, Mario comes up with a plan to have Luigi dress as Peach while tricking Bowletta into giving up the real one. Princess Peach is excited to be free but now worries for Luigi. Fortunately, Luigi does manage to swipe the real Beanstar back fall Peach watches as he falls below Teehee Valley. Soon after, a very angry Bowletta then starts to attack Beanbean Castle Town forcing Mario and Luigi to go up and defeat her once and for all. Peach then leads everyone back on the plane as they head back to the Mushroom Kingdom. ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Princess Peach isn't seen for a while but a story is told early on that she, along with Toadbert and Talksio, used a time machine invented by Professor E. Gadd to go back in time. It is revealed that as soon she ended up in the past, she was captured by Princess Shroob and the Shroob army. Mario and Luigi head back into the past and Princess Peach is actually seen in Gritzy Desert in the large stadium. Princess Shroob then drops Peach down where he is eaten by Petey Piranha. Princess Peach eventually escaped and meets up with the others. However, once Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi almost collected all of the pieces of the Cobalt Star, Peach worries telling them not to put it together. However, Baby Bowser puts the pieces together and it reforms into Elder Princess Shroob. Peach then tells a story on how she sealed the older and stronger Princess Shroob in the Cobalt Star and shattered the star to prevent her rein. Mario, Luigi, and the babies eventually defeat the Elder and they head back into the present. However, the mushroom from the Elder enters Bowser transforming him into Shrowser which Mario and the rest defeat. Peach watches how everyone, including her younger self heads back into the past. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story In Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Princess Peach held a meeting to discuss the recent Blorbs epidemic. However, Bowser soon appeared and threatened to capture Peach as usual. Mario swiftly defeats him and Peach, along with Starlow, send Bowser crashing out of her castle. However, Bowser soon reappears and begins to suck everyone into his body. Peach isn't seen again until Mario and Luigi finally found her in the Flab Zone. Unfortunately, they are soon confronted by a strange monster known as the Alpha Kretin, but Mario and Luigi defeat it in battle. However, Peach is soon released from Bowser's Body by Fawful who plans on using her to help awaken the Dark Star. Fawful succeeds in doing so and transforms into Dark Fawful, but the Dark Star gets away. Peach is then taken to a higher platform where Bowser follows to confront Dark Bowser. Bowser manages to defeat his darker self (though Mario and Luigi took out the Dark Star Core) and Bowser is happy to go and kidnap Peach. However, Mario and Luigi beat down Bowser before he could do so. During the end credits, Peach is watching over the reconstruction of her castle. ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Princess Peach receives an invitation to Pi'illo Island by Dr. Snoozemore and gladly takes Mario and Luigi with her. As Peach and the others arrive on the island, they are greeted by a bunch of Brocks and Broque Monsieur. Peach plays a brief game with them and she eventually follows the group to Pi'illo Castle. During the tour, Peach, Toadsworth, Mario and Luigi head down deeper into Pi'illo Castle where Peach is glad to explore more. However, she and Toadsworth are surrounded by strange beings and Mario and Luigi defeat them in battle. Other Media Jeannie Elias and Tracey Moore both voiced Peach in the DiC cartoons where she has red hair, blue eyes, large forearms and no white gloves as opposed to her blonde hair, medium forearms and her white gloves. Origins Princess Peach is portrayed as the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. No larger reigning monarchy appears to exist. In ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, the princess has a grandmother, and the Mushroom Kingdom government is ruled by a chancellor and the mushroom retainers. In Mario Superstar Baseball, Lakitu mistakenly calls Toadsworth her character likely due to a translation error. Like most characters from the Mario franchise, her backstory is purposefully left vague and undeveloped (nothing is known about her age, her height, and the royal family which she belongs to), though at the beginning of Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, it has been revealed that she has been kidnapped repeatedly by King Bowser Koopa since childhood. A mushroom king has been a common character in the Nintendo Comics System stories, in which he has been portrayed as a forgetful person. Her mother and father are unknown but presumed alive. While the instruction manual for the original Super Mario Bros. indicates more about that he is related to Princess Peach, he has never appeared in any game and was never mentioned again. In Super Mario Bros. 3, it is revealed that the Mushroom Kingdom is part of a larger "Mushroom World" composed of seven neighboring countries, excluding the Mushroom Kingdom. Each of these are ruled by a different King, however, none of these monarchs seem to be related to her. Princess Peach lives in a beautiful palace surrounded by Toad guards, which also appears in kart and sports games. Eight of these guards are among the "Elite", including the most prominent of all, Toad. According to the American instruction booklet for Super Mario Bros., Princess Peach is the only one who could undo the evil magic that Bowser had cast upon the Mushroom Kingdom; Bowser kidnapped her for this reason. However, upon her rescue, this prophecy is not mentioned in the game itself, nor any other game, nor in the cartoons. Oddly enough, in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, Princess Peach (known as "Princess Toadstool" or simply "Princess" at the time) was depicted as constantly being in search of someone who could defeat Bowser's (known as "Koopa" at the time) forces, despite the fact that Mario and Luigi could do just that (and also the fact that most of the people they were looking for turned out to be of little to no help whatsoever). She looks a lot like Rosalina from Super Mario Galaxy. But, she was also the only one who could awaken both the Beanstar (due to voice being the purest) and the Dark Star. Gallery Trivia *She has never been known as "Princess Toadstool" in Japan. She was always known as Princess Peach. *Ever since her debut in 1985, Princess Peach has appeared in more games than any female character in video game history. *There's a homage in the game Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix to a famous quote about Princess Toadstool, which is "Thank you Mario / Luigi. But our Princess is in another castle.", very common at Mario's early games: As the player beats the secret boss Akuma, he is given an achievement named "Sheng Long is in another castle". Actually the achievement name means that as well as Mario / Luigi couldn't find the Princess, the player is unable to find Sheng Long but just Akuma. Sheng Long is a "character" originated from a joke, based upon Ryu's quote "You must defeat Sheng Long to stand a chance," which suggested Sheng Long's existence as a secret final boss in the Capcom fighting game Street Fighter II ''and that helped to create both the characters Akuma and ''Gouken later. External Links *Princess Peach on the Nintendo Wiki Navigation }} ja:ピーチ es:Princesa Peach it:Principessa Peach pl:Księżniczka Peach fr:Princesse Peach ru:Принцесса Пич de:Prinzessin Peach no:Prinsesse Peach nl:Princess Peach pt-br:Princesa Peach zh:公主桃 da:Prinsesse Peach Category:Royalty Category:Characters in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Category:Super Smash Characters Category:Humans Category:Super Mario Sunshine Characters Category:Super Mario Galaxy Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario 64 Category:Super Mario Bros. Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Characters Category:Super Mario Kart Characters Category:Mario Kart 64 Characters Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Characters Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Characters Category:Characters in Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart Wii Characters Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP Characters Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Characters Category:Mario Kart 7 Characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Characters Category:Wario's Woods Characters Category:Characters in Paper Mario Category:Characters in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Characters in Super Paper Mario Category:Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Characters Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Characters Category:Mario Party Characters Category:Mario Party 2 Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party-e Characters Category:Mario Party Advance Characters Category:Super Princess Peach Characters Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Mario Golf Characters Category:Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Characters Category:Mario Golf: Advance Tour Characters Category:Mario Tennis Characters Category:Mario Power Tennis Characters Category:Mario Tennis: Power Tour Characters Category:Super Mario Strikers Characters Category:Mario Strikers Charged Characters Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Characters Category:Characters in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Characters in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Mario Party: Island Tour Characters Category:Characters in Super Mario 3D World Category:Characters in New Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Characters in Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Party 9 Characters Category:Mario Party 10 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Characters in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Category:Characters in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Category:Characters in Super Mario World (Show) Category:Characters in Super Mario Run Category:Characters in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Characters in Mario Tennis Aces Category:Super Mario Party Characters